They said WHAT?
by ratherbswimmin
Summary: These are some of my favorite quotes from the Harry Potter books. very funny, at least in my opinion. Feel free to review and email me some of YOUR favorite quotes so I can add them to future chapters.


**TheySaid WHAT?**

**AN/ **Hey guys I got tired of writing fanfics so I decided to take a break and read a bit, and I found myself direct quoting every memorable line in Harry Potter. So I decided to document some of my favorites. I won't go in any particular order, and I'll skip some bits so I don't have to kill my fingers that bad.

**Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING I'm just quoting cool stuff by Mrs. Rowling.**

* * *

"It begins, I suppose, with- with a person called- but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows.""Who?"

"Well- I don like sayin the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?"

"Gulpin gargoyles Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went...bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was...(skip a bunch)

"Could you write it down?"

"Nah, can't spell it. All right- Voldemort. Don make me say it again."

**-Hagrid to Harry. Sorcerers Stone pg 54. I like how it takes him so long to just spit it out.**

* * *

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The key's in the lock," Harry muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea", said Ron nervously.

(Skips a bunch) With one great leap, Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.

"Yes."

Flushed with their victory, they started to run back, but they heard something that made thier hearts stop- a high, petrified scream- and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.

"OH no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron.

"It's the girl's bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"Hermione!" they said together.

**

* * *

-Ahh stupidity, it just makes my day. In battling the troll, chapter Halloween pg 175**

**(This is dumblydore speaking) **"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddmont! Tweak!"

"Thank you!"

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" Percy said airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes Harry?"

**-ha ha more madness makes me even happier. pg 123 after dumblydore's speech.**

* * *

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"(skip) "Everyone pick there favorite tune, and off we go!" said Dumbledore.

And the school bellowed:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff.

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a slow funeral march.

**-Love that song, and the Weasley twins as a matter of fact. pg 127, Chapter the sorting hat.

* * *

**

**Harry is with Professor McGonagall after riding a broomstick to catch Neville's rememberall without adult supervision. After catching it after a 50 foot dive of somethign like that, she saw Harry and well, here we are.**

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood? thought Harry, bewildered. Was wood a cane she was going to use on him?

But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.

**- I don't want to leave ya hanging on that quote, so McGonagall tells Wood, who happens to be Gryffindor's quidditch captain, that Harry's the new seeker so there we are. I just thought that was funny how Harry thought Wood was a stick, when he's really a kid who my cuz has a HUGE crush on. ****pg 153.****

* * *

**

**AN Ok I' m sleepy and I have to go to bed so enjoy what I've written so far and review PLEASE! Alrighty, bye bye. RATHERBSWIMMIN**


End file.
